You You You 4ever
by Bocah Lanang
Summary: Kai sebagai main dancer harus berlatih ekstra hingga kembali ke dorm malam hari. Malah ditinggal seluruh member keluar refreshing. Kai yang mandi malah dikagetkan oleh sepasang tangan yang memeluknya dari belakang.. Peluk aku.. aku takut.. Sehun.. HUNKAI! Yey! End yang terlupakan.. - -
1. Chapter 1

YOU-YOU-YOU 4EVER

Cklek..

Pintu dorm EXO dibuka oleh main dancer EXO-K, Kai yang baru saja selesai latihan dance koreografi seorang diri. Sebagai main dancer, sudah tugasnya untuk menjadi yang terbaik dalam dance performance, sehingga mengharuskannya untuk latihan lebih lama dari member yang lain.

Bahkan kini ia pulang pukul 23.22 malam.

"Huh.. sementara aku latihan koreografi, mereka malah asik pergi malam minggu dan tidak mengajakku!" Kai berjalan lesu setelah melihat pesan singkat dari leader EXO-K Suho bahwa semua member sedang pergi dan akan kembali pagi hari.

"Aku lebih baik mandi lalu tidur" Kai segera berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Cklek..

Salah satu member EXO berkulit putih datang dengan terhuyung dan kepala menunduk. Tubuhnya berkali-kali hampir menabrak benda-benda disekitarnya.

"Aaah.. pusing sekali.. aku harus mencuci mukaku.." suara logat 's' yang tak begitu terdengar menjadi ciri khas namja itu.

JRAAASSSSHH…

Bunyi shower kamar mandi EXO itu terdengar. Kai sedang membersihkan busa shampoo dan sabun yang melekat ditubuhnya.

Cklek..

Pintu kamar mandi dibuka oleh namja albino. Mata namja putih itu melebar melihat pemandangan didepannya.

GLUP..

Ditelannya susah payah air liurnya melihat pemandangan mulus tubuh Kai yang tanpa balutan benang sedikitpun.

"Eh.." Kai merasakan ada orang lain di kamar mandi itu segera ia matikan shower yang mengguyur tubuhnya dan mencoba melihat sekelilingnya.

"Awh! Perih!" namun pandangan Kai terhalang oleh busa sampo yang turun dan mengenai matanya membuatnya memejamkan matanya erat.

Tak disia-siakan, namja putih itu segera mendekat dan memeluk tubuh ramping mulus itu.

GREP!

"KYAAA!" Kai menjerit ketika ia merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

Segera ia nyalakan shower itu kembali dan membersihkan matanya dari sabun yang membuat matanya perih.

"Kau membuatku basah, Kai.." suara serak seorang namja terdengar jelas ditelinga Kai.

"Si-siapa?" Kai merinding. Tubuhnya menegang takut. Perlahan dilihatnya kedua tangan yang melingkar erat dipinggangnya memeluknya possessive dari belakang.

CUP!

Namja putih itu mengecup pelan pipi Kai.

"Ini aku Chagiya.." namja putih itu menggiring tangan Kai untuk memegang wajahnya yang bersandar dipundak Kai.

"Se-Sehun?" Kai ingat betul namja yang memiliki hidung mancung dan bibir tipis serta alis yang tegas. Tangannya merasakan segalanya, itu Sehun.

"Ne, ini aku.. my Sexy Kkamjongie~" Sehun mengecup dan menggigit leher serta pundak Kai.

"Akh~ apa yang kau lakukan Hun?! Lepas!" Kai merasa aneh dengan tingkah magnae grupnya malam ini. Sehun tidak biasanya menciumnya dan melakukan hal seintim ini.

"Aku merindukanmu, Baby.." Sehun membalik tubuh Kai. Memegang erat kedua bahu Kai.

Mata Sehun perlahan turun mengamati betapa mulusnya tubuh tan eksotis milik Kai. Abs yang bahkan belum terbentuk sempurna dan junior yang menggantung diantara kedua kaki jenjangnya.

"Hu-Hun! Jangan lihat!" Kai segera menutupi junior dan dadanya dengan kedua tangannya meski tetap saja terlihat.

"Kai, Saranghae.." Sehun segera melumat bibir penuh Kai tanpa aba-aba.

"HMP-!" Kai kaget dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya dan shock akan perbuatan Sehun. Ini adalah first kissnya dan Sehun yang mengambilnya!

BRUGH!

Kai mendorong tubuh Sehun sekuat tenaga. Sehingga Sehun terduduk di pojok kamar mandi.

"Hun! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Kai menatap tajam Sehun. Segera diraihnya handuk di sampingnya dan melilitkannya dipinggang rampingnya kemudian segera pergi dari kamar mandi.

SREEETT.. BRUGH!

Namun Sehun segera menarik pinggang Kai dan menjatuhkan Kai di lantai bathroom.

"Ash.. appo.." Kai mengelus pinggangnya yang terbentur pinggir pintu.

"Kau tak bisa kemana-mana lagi, manis.." Sehun segera meniduri tubuh Kai dan mencekal kedua tangan Kai. Sehun meraup bibir Kai lebih bernafsu dan menggigitnya kuat.

"Awh!" Kai menjerit ketika bibirnya berdarah karena gigitan Sehun.

Segera lidah Sehun masuk dan mengeksplorasi semua yang ada dalam mulut Kai.

Penolakan Kai tak berguna sama sekali hingga Kai merasa lemas dan hanya bisa pasrah saat Sehun kini dengan leluasanya memainkan lidah dalam mulutnya.

Suara salvia kini terdengar jelas di lantai pintu kamar mandi itu. Mata Kai menjadi sayu, ia perlahan memejamkan matanya tak kuat menolak ciuman Sehun yang terlalu agresif itu.

"Angh.." entah mengapa Kai mendesah ketika lidah Sehun bermain di langit-langit rongga mulutnya.

Mendengar itu Sehun tersenyum dan makin bersemangat memainkan lidahnya. Erangan Kai makin menjadi dan tubuh Kai menggeliat tak nyaman.

Puk! Puk!

Kai memukul pundak Sehun agar Sehun mau melepaskan ciumannya. Nafasnya benar-benar sudah habis, ia perlu oksigen. Dengan tidak rela Sehun memutus ciuman mereka. Disedotnya bibir penuh Kai, menyesap manisnya sepasang bibir itu.

Hosh.. Hosh..

Dada Kai naik turun mencoba menangkap oksigen semampunya.

"Kau cantik sekali.." Sehun membelai wajah Kai perlahan. Menatap mata Kai yang sendu menggoda.

"Hun, kau mabuk.. hentikan.." Kai menahan tangan Sehun yang membelai wajahnya.

"Tidak, aku sadar. Dan aku menginginkanmu" Sehun membawa Kai kedalam ciuman dalam dan menggendong tubuh Kai ke tempat lain.

BRUGH!

Sehun melempar Kai keatas kasurnya dan segera menindihnya kembali.

"Hun! Apa yang kau lakukan! Lepaskan!" Kai mencoba melepas tangan Sehun yang mencekalnya.

"Diamlah" Sehun meraih seutas tali dan mengikat kedua tangan Kai keatas.

"Hun! Lepas! Hentikan!" Kai meronta.

Sehun segera membuang lilitan handuk di pinggang Kai dan menatap lapar.

"Tenanglah manis.. sebentar lagi aku akan melengkapimu.." Sehun menduduki kaki Kai dan membuka kaosnya. Menampilkan abs yang lebih baik dari milik Kai dan lebih terlihat dari milik Siwon.

**-TBC-**

Ini adalah FF kesekian ku yang.. ehem.. Hard NC?

Kai di perkosa Sehun?

Terserah readers mau menyimpulkan seperti apa.

Tapi.. ini FF Cuma sampai Chapt 3,

Sangat singkat loh..

Jangan lupa reviewnya thanks for all


	2. Chapter 2

Enth kenapa aku jadi gak _mood_ lanjutin ni FF

tapi tetap aku paksain tulis ni, jadi mian kalo jelek ya -_-

so..

this is..

**YOU-YOU-YOU 4EVER**

**BRUGH!**

Sehun melempar Kai keatas kasurnya dan segera menindihnya kembali.

"Hun! Apa yang kau lakukan! Lepaskan!" Kai mencoba melepas tangan Sehun yang mencekalnya.

"Diamlah" Sehun meraih seutas tali dan mengikat kedua tangan Kai keatas.

"Hun! Lepas! Hentikan!" Kai meronta.

Sehun segera membuang lilitan handuk di pinggang Kai dan menatap lapar.

"Tenanglah manis.. sebentar lagi aku akan melengkapimu.." Sehun menduduki kaki Kai dan membuka kaosnya. Menampilkan abs yang lebih baik dari milik Kai dan lebih terlihat dari milik Siwon.

"Kau suka?" Sehun tersenyum melihat Kai yang menatap intens perut absnya.

Kai hanya mampu mengangguk samar.

Kemudian Sehun membuka celana jeansnya dan kini mereka sama sama telanjang.

"Hun.. mi-milikmu.." Kai menutup matanya. Melihat betapa besar dan kokohnya junior Sehun didepannya. Dua kali lebih besar dari miliknya.

"Ini paling besar diantara member lain, chagiya.." Sehun berbisik berat ditelinga Kai.

"ini kuat dan tahan lama, kau suka?" Sehun berbisik seduktif dan menjilat pipi Kai.

**Sret..**

Sehun menaikkan kedua kaki jenjang Kai keatas bahunya.

Perlahan diarahkannya junior besarnya itu kearah hole Kai yang merah itu.

"HYA! SEHUN KAU MAU APA!?" Kai terkejut merasakan sesuatu yang menempel di depan holenya. Mata Kai memandang horror kearah Sehun yang sedang memposisikan juniornya untuk segera memasuki holenya.

"JANGAN!" Kai bergerak gelisah, ia takut.

"Tenang.. akan terasa nikmat nantinya, chagi" Sehun menggerakkan juniornya disekitar bibir hole Kai.

"Kumohon.. jangan.. aku mau melakukan hal apapun asal jangan lakukan ini padaku, Hun.." Kai menatap memohon kepada Sehun dan malah membuat Sehun makin bernafsu.

"Aku akan menusukmu dengan kuat.. my sexy hole" Sehun menciumi leher Kai.

"Kumohon.. hentikan.. aku bukan yeoja.. sadarlah Hun-hiks.." Kai menangis. Setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya.

Srluuupp..

Segera Sehun menjilatnya dan mengecup kedua kelopak mata Kai yang terpejam.

"Aku mencintaimu" Sehun mengecup bibir Kai. Membuat Kai merasakan sedikit ketenangan. Namun..

**JLEEBBBBB!**

"AAAARRRGHHH!" Kai segera memutus ciuman itu dan memekik kencang ketika penis Sehun tertanam sempurna di holenya dengan sekali hentakan.

"Errmhh.. ini sempit sekali.. nikmat.." Sehun memejamkan matanya merasakan hole Kai yang sempit itu menyedot-nyedot penisnya.

"Se-sehun.. appo.. keluarkan.. hiks-hiks" Kai menangis lagi merasakan tubuhnya seakan terbelah menjadi dua dan ia merasakan cairan hangat mengalir dari holenya.

"Oh.. kau berdarah, chagiya.. aku yang pertama hm?" Sehun merabahkan tubuhnya sedikit lalu mengecup jejak air mata Kai.

"Hun, keluarkan.. appo" Kai memohon kembali pada Sehun.

"Baiklah.. aku keluarkan.." Sehun menarik perlahan penis besarnya itu.

"Awh! Akh! Pelan-pelan Hun! Appo!" Kai merintih sakit ketika penis Sehun bergerak keluar.

"Tapi.." Sehun menggantung perkataannya dan menghentikan gerakannya.

**JLEEEEBBBBB!**

"AAARRRGHHHH!" Kai memekik kembali ketika Sehun dengan kuatnya menyodok kembali holenya.

**JLEB! JLEB! JLEB!**

"A-A-Akh! Sehun! Hentikan!" Kai mencoba mendorong tubuh Sehun ketika ikatan tangannya terlepas.

"Appo! Appo! Jebal! Akh!" Kai merasakan holenya terobek-robek.

"Berhenti!" Kai berteriak hingga suaranya menjadi serak. Air matanya mengalir tiada henti.

Tubuh Sehun bergerak liar. Penisnya dengan cepat menghunus hole Kai berulang kali hingga bunyi tumbukan terdengar jelas.

"A-angh~ Se-Sehun~ Aaaah~" Kai tiba-tiba mendesah ketika Sehun menumbuk spotnya.

Telinga Sehun yang mendengarnya merasa itu adalah suara malaikat terindah yang didengarnya.

"Ah~ sehun~ angh~ nyaaahhh~" Kai mendesah berkali-kali ketika Sehun dengan cepat menusuknya.

"…" Sehun menghentikan gerakannya. Matanya menatap lurus kearah Kai.

"Hun.." Kai kini merasa hina. Ia tak seharusnya mendesah. Ia namja. Ia bukan gay.

"Kai, lihat aku" Sehun merendahkan wajahnya, memperpendek jarak mereka. Namun Kai memalingkan wajahnya. Sehun terluka melihat penolakan tak langsung dari Kai.

"Lihat diriku" Sehun membelai wajah Kai lagi.

Dengan ragu Kai memandang Sehun. Pandangan ketakutan Kai makin memberi luka tak kasat mata bagi Sehun.

"Ja-jangan.." tubuh Kai merinding ketakutan. Kedua tangannya berusaha menutupi tubuhnya yang terlihat.

"Chagi.." Sehun menatap miris keadaan Kai sekarang. Ia tidak bermaksud melakukan ini.

"Ka-kau bukan Sehun! Kau bukan dongsaengku!" Kai menatap takut kearah Sehun.

**GREP!**

Sehun dengan segera memeluk Kai.

"Lepas! Sehun tolong aku!" Kai berteriak meminta tolong pada Sehun, meski sesungguhnya Sehunlah yang membuatnya takut.

**SREETT..**

Pelukan Sehun makin erat. Dikecupnya wajah Kai dan berakhir dengan ciuman dibibir. Terasa hampa.. Ciuman itu tidak terasa sama sekali. Sehun mengerutkan alisnya benci. Benci pada dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa memiliki bibir indah didepannya ini.

"Sial!" Sehun mengumpat.

"lepas!" Kai memandang takut. Berusaha melepas pelukan Sehun.

"Maaf.." Sehun mengecup dahi Kai cukup lama.

**Tes.. Tes..** air mata Kai mengalir kembali.

"Berhenti Sehun.." Kai menatap Sehun dengan penuh ketakutan.

"Aku tak ingin membuatmu takut, chagiya.." Sehun mencium pipi Kai berulang kali.

"Kenapa?" Kai menutup kedua matanya.

"Aku menginginkanmu" Sehun meraup rakus bibir Kai.

"Percayalah, menyerahkan seutuhnya padaku" Sehun menatap lurus pada mata kelam Kai.

**GREPP!**

Kai memeluk erat tubuh Sehun.

"Sehun!" Kai berteriak imut. Dan membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Sehun.

"Aha.. Yehet!" Sehun ikut memeluk Kai.

Kegiatan panas mereka kembali berlangsung dan kini tanpa paksaan. Seluruh ikatan tali di tubuh Kai telah lepas. Mata mereka saling memandang memberi kepercayaan.

Senyuman keduanya tak pernah lepas dan desahan merdu Kai menjadi lagu indah di telinga Sehun.

"Saranghae.. Kai" Sehun mencium bibir Kai ketika selesai klimaks dan tubuh Kai lemas dibawahnya.

Sehun menyelimuti tubuh mereka dan menyusul Kai ke alam mimpi.

**-TBC-**

Ini FF pendek, dan bakal end di chap ke 3..

Hem.. akhirnya FF ini gak jadi Hard NC..

HUNKAI NC pake hati(?) sih..

Dan di SKIP lagih.. hehe

Sehun sadar, gak mabuk kok,

Eh, kalo aku jadi Sehun, aku juga bakal berhenti kalo liat Kai ketakutan gitu.. kan gak enak kalo maen sendiri, hehe

Tapi Kai udah kasi pelukan sebagai isyarat 'boleh lanjutin' yaudah Sehun seneng banget deh,

Yang penasaran kenapa sejak chapter awal Sehun bilang 'saranghae' ke Kai, jawabannya di Chapt terakhir (chapt3)

**Review ya Thanks udah baca FF ini!**

**Eh, untuk sementara ini aku mau hiatus ah.. detik detik puasa, besok habis lebaran kita berdosa lagi yuk dengan membaca segudang FF NC HUNKAI? hehe :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Maaf All!

Bocah Lanang Satu Bulan Sakit keras..

Jadi baru bisa update Sekarang T_T

So untuk memeriahkan malam minggu para HunKai Shipper!

Buat para siswa SMA yang berok hari Senin-Selasa-Rabu Libur karena dipakai TPM kelas 12!

Ini Hadiah buat kalian!

yey!

* * *

Oke, karena pada aneh mikir-mikir kenapa ff ini gantung gitu.. sebenernya ternyata BocahLanang lupa update sequel yg menceritakan alas an kenapa Sehun serang Kai malam-malam di kamar mandi itu dalam keadaan mabuk.. so this is! Ketemu juga potongan ffnya! Hehe

* * *

**Thanks all readers:**

**SparkyuELF137 l Ainurulnaf l Vickywahyu l BabyWolfJonginnie'Kim**

**ChubbyMinland l Haihunismystyle l LulluBee l Banzaime80**

**FriederichOfficial l Yerizel98 l SooBabyBee**

**Liaoktaviani. Joaseo l Emily997 l Maya han l Urikaihun**

**Laxyovrds l Askasufa l Jongin48 l Uchiha Soojung**

**Babyhunkai l Mizukami Sakura-chn l Baozibaobei**

**Glamcy l Aldi. Loveydovey l Little Dark Wolf 99 l Miszhanty05**

**Kamong Jjong l ulfardiya l yesaya. mei l kimihyun211 l yerizel98**

**Keepbeef Chiken Chubu l ayumkim l ichigo song**

**LM90 l syazen 1 l KaiNereis l kim jaerin**

_Thanks all review!_

_This is.._

_BocahLanang.._

_HunKai_

_BoysLove_

_Sequel part 3 End_

* * *

**YOU-YOU-YOU 4EVER**

* * *

**...**

Senyuman keduanya tak pernah lepas dan desahan merdu Kai menjadi lagu indah di telinga Sehun.

"Saranghae.. Kai" Sehun mencium bibir Kai ketika selesai klimaks dan tubuh Kai lemas dibawahnya.

Sehun menyelimuti tubuh mereka dan menyusul Kai ke alam mimpi.

Morning..

"Engh.." Kai bangun duluan dan merenggangkan tubuhnya. Dilihatnya sebuah tangan memeluknya erat dan membenamkan wajahnya.

Dilihatnya kini namja yang memeluknya erat.

"Tampan sekali.." jemari Kai terulur untuk mengusap wajah tampan Sehun.

"Nado Saranghae Sehun" Kai tersenyum manis.

"Kalau begitu.. beri aku morning kiss, baby" Sehun membuka kedua matanya.

"Ka-kau sudah bangun?" Kai memandang horror Sehun.

"Aku bangun ketika tubuhmu bergerak dalam pelukanku tadi, baby" Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Kai.

"Yak! Kau menjebakku semalam!" Kai menjitak lemah kepala Sehun dan pastinya tidak akan sakit sama sekali.

"Dan kau pasrah saja dijebak, Cantik" Sehun menatap sayu wajah manis Kai.

BLUSH~ pipi Kai bersemu.

"Ja-jangan menggombaliku!" Kai berusaha melepas pelukan Sehun.

* * *

CHUU~

Sehun segera mencium bibir Kai. Ciuman yang lama dan hangat.

"E-Sehun.." Kai jadi salah tingkah sekarang.

"Besok kita menikah, tadi malam seluruh member bersamaku merayakan lamaranku yang diterima oleh kedua orang tuamu, Chagi" Sehun mengusak rambut halus Kai.

"Mwo?" Kai memandang tak percaya pada Sehun.

"aku tadi malam disuruh Kris hyung membawa mu.. calon istriku, tapi kau terlalu sexy saat mandi di kamar mandi, jadi aku mengambil langkah lebih cepat untuk malam pertama kita" Sehun mengecup dahi Kai.

"K-Kau tidak bercanda kan?" Kai masih tidak percaya.

"Tidak" senyum Sehun tak bisa lepas sedari tadi. Malah membuat Kai makin tidak percaya.

* * *

**-FLASH BACK-**

"Sehunna~ aku tahu loh.. ayo mengaku saja" Baekhyun kini sedang menempel pada Sehun yang sedang duduk menonton TV bersama Tao. Sehun yang risih berusaha menjauhkan Baekhyun.

"Tahu apa hyung?" Tao malah jadi penasaran.

"Aku mendengar percakapan Sehun dengan ibunya di telepon kemarin malam" Baekhyun bicara dengan suara yang sedikit tertawa terbahak membuat semua member minus Kai berkumpul didepan TV.

"Maksudmu?" Sehun masih memasang wajah pokernya dan berusaha terlihat woles.

"Itu kan sebabmu ijin tidak ikut latihan bersama kami dan malah pergi dengan kemeja putih rapih tadi pagi? Ahaha" akhirnya suara tawa Baekhyun makin keras.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Hun? Pergi kemana dengan pakaian serapih itu?" D.O bertanya antusias pada maknae yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anaknya itu.

"Hanya bertemu kedua orang tuaku" Sehun menjawab seadanya.

"Tidak hanya orang tuanya kok, disana Sehun juga bertemu kedua orang tua Kai, haha" Baekhyun bertepuk tangan riuh. Chen yang mengerti maksud Baekhyun ikut bertepuk tangan dan mendominasi tawa.

"Ma-maksudmu?" Luhan menarik kerah kaos biru muda yang dipakai Sehun.

"Kau melamar Kai?!" Chanyeol heboh sendiri.

Sehun hanya mengangguk lemah dan semua member ber 'WAOW..'-ria.

"Lalu apakah kau diterima?" Suho juga ikut antusias. Semua member menjadi hening. Mengerubungi sang maknae, menunggu jawaban dari namja albino itu.

* * *

"Iya" Sehun mengangguk lemah sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Ia grogi. Ia juga jadi teringat betapa bahagianya perasaannya ketika kedua orang tua Kai menyetujui Sehun untuk menikah dengan Kai tadi siang.

"Chukae Maknae! Wooaaahh!" Mereka menyelamati Sehun dengan memukuli tubuh albino itu dan diakhiri dengan tawa bahagia untuk semua 11 member itu.

"Yes! Kau harus mentraktir kami" Kris menaik turunkan alisnya dan bergaya Galaxy akward.

"Kris gege benar-benar sependapat dengan pikiranku!" Lay ikut minta jatah traktir.

"Kami juga!" dan semua member meminta traktir.

"Tenang, malam minggu ini kita akhiri hari terakhir Sehun sebagai single sebelum esok harinya ia menyematkan cincin pasangan pada jari manisnya dan jari manis Kai!" Baekhyun bergaya cabe mengundang semua member tertawa lagi.

* * *

**Setelah waktu menunjukkan pukul 19.00**

Seluruh member minus Kai sudah bersiap pergi.

"Sehun, ayo!" Luhan menarik Sehun untuk segera keluar.

"Kai bagaimana?" Sehun menatap ragu. Ia ragu meninggalkan Kai.

"Kai kan masih latihan di gedung SM Ent. Ia pasti pulang bersama manager, tenang saja, c'mon" Xiumin ikut mendorong punggung Sehun keluar dorm.

**Dan hingga malam hari..**

**Pukul 23.15..**

Terlihat dengan jelas seluruh member berada pada sebuah ruangan hotel mewah.

Semua sudah mabuk karena menenggak puluhan botol wine dan minuman beralkohol lainnya yang sengaja Kris pesan.

Tenang, umur mereka kini sudah cukup untuk meminumnya.

"Sehunna.. Kalau kau seorang suami yang setia.. Jemput istrimu.. Bawa kemari" Luhan sudah mabuk dan berbicara pada Sehun yang masih menghabiskan martin yang ada disana.

"Eeeeng.." Sehun hanya bergumam sambil memijat pelipisnya yang pening. Cukup sulit untuk menjawab perkataan tantangan Luhan.

"Ya! Kau-eeehh.. Kau harus bawa! Bawa Kai kemari dan cium dia dihadapan kami! Eeeiisshh.." Baekhyun sudah amat mabuk dan sulit berbicara.

"O-oke.. akan kubuktikan aku suami terhebatnya! Tunggu disini!" Sehun berjalan terseok. Meraih botol mineral yang ada disamping Kris yang kini sepertinya pingsan(?)

Meminum isinya berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya. Lalu mengambil kunci mobil Suho dan mengendarai mobil itu sendiri menuju dorm. Untungnya Sehun memiliki pengendalian tubuh yang kuat. Meski sudah meminum lebih dari lima botol, Sehun masih bisa menyetir dengan cukup fokus.

-FLASHBACK END-

* * *

DRRRTTT.. DRRRT.. Suara handphone Kai bergetar.

"Hun ambilkan handphoneku di meja nakas sebelahmu" Kai menunjuk meja samping Sehun.

"Ini" Sehun memberikan handphone Kai. Wajahnya masih dihiasi senyum.

"Aha.. ini telepon dari umma, Tuan Oh.. akan kulaporkan kau pada orang tuaku bahwa kau telah memperkosa diriku!" Kai memberikan senyum kemenangan.

PIP!

Kai segera mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Yoboseo.. ah! Umma! Appa! Bogoshipo.." Kai memasang wajah imut yang membuat Sehun harus menelan ludah berkali-kali. Neomu Kawai..

"Umma.. semalam Sehun.." wajah Kai menjadi takut untuk mengatakan kejadian yang ditimpanya semalam.

"Oh! Apa Sehun sudah mencoba membuatkan cucu untuk Umma dan Appa?" Umma Kai bertanya antusias.

"MWO? Apa maksud Umma?" Kai shock.

"Tentu saja, Sehun resmi jadi suamimu Kai.., baik-baiklah dengannya, dan jika ia ingin membuat cucu lagi, ladeni dengan sebaik mungkin Kai" Umma Kai berkata dengan santainya.

"Apa? yak! Umma! Kenapa tidak menolongku?" Kai protes.

"Sudah jangan mengelak! Sejak trainee Umma membaca seluruh diary mu yang dipenuhi nama Sehun! Apa itu belum cukup untuk menjadi bukti cintamu?" Umma Kai menggoda Kai.

BLUSHH~

Wajah Kai memerah sempurna.

"Chagi, gwenchana?" Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dan menatap intens wajah manis Kai.

"Sehun mencintaimu lebih lama. Dia mencintaimu sejak taman kanak-kanak" Umma Kai menerangkan.

"se-Sehun kau.." Kai mematikan sambungan teleponnya, menatap Sehun tidak percaya.

"Ya, aku pangeran es yang sedari dulu melindungimu, Kai" Sehun tersenyum amat tampan.

"Ja-jadi.." Kai merasa semakin berdebar. Cinta pertamanya adalah pangeran es yang selalu melindunginya dari anak SD waktu itu. Dan saat trainee Kai bahkan tidak mengenalinya?

"dengan begini, aku akan selalu melindungimu, dan tidak akan pergi lagi" Sehun mengusak rambut halus Kai lagi.

"Sehun~" Kai memeluk erat pundak Sehun.

"Nado Saranghae, Kai" Sehun balas memeluk erat tubuh Kai.

* * *

**-e n d-**

* * *

Hehe, endingnya gantung banget.. yang minta sequel mohon tunggu sabar ya..

Ternyata Kai udah suka Sehun sejak trainee, dan Sehun suka Kai sejak TK, hehe

Kalo aku bisa **menghipnotis ummanya Kai**, aku mau hipnotis biar bilang NCan selanjutnya direkam video! Hhh (ketawa evil)

Silakan review ff ini

Thanks for readers!

Thanks for all! :D


End file.
